Long distance lover
by Evil-cupcake4life
Summary: What happens when you live three days away from your lover? (kankuro x oc) lemon


Long distance lover ~~~(a kankuro lemon )

its 12am in suna and a very horny subaku no kankuro layed wide awake in his bed thinking about his girl in konoha , Ren Takino

He and ren have been dating for two years while she was living in suna , but konohaa needed her because of her water healing ability , and Gaara allowed her to move , but only for a few months

secretly kankuro slightly hated his brother for That but Ren kept telling him its alright and it doesn't change anything. But he still needed her anyway.

kankuro was still horny and had to relieve himself of this. so he called her .

...

hey,? ren-baby , you up?

"yeah cuz, of you what's up"

i miss you

"awwww i miss you too kanky "

yeah ?

"Yeah"

you know what i miss the most about you

"what?"

way you blush

"really?"

yeah

My Cock misses you too

"what? ka-kankuro"

you heard me, my Cock misses that sweet pussy of yours

"kankuro !"

_(hiss) _mmm i bet your blushing right now

...

oh now i know your blushing , you always go silent when you blush , fine ill do all the talking baby

mmm its been i while since i fucked your brains out and trust me i want to , but since were 3 days away i guess i'll just tell you what i'll do to you then

first i'll lay you down and kiss you

" where?"

everywhere, then i'll rip your shirt off so i get a better peak of that awesome rack of yours

but you probably have one of those annoying bra's on, don't worry baby i have a kunai i'll just tear it off

"mmmmm" she said taking off her shirt and bra

those giant tits would be free and i can't help myself i gotta suck on one i just have to.

"_ohh_ " she moaned pinching one

then the other one might feel left out so i gotta do the same for it too

"_ahh _" she squeaked pinching the other

so tell me ren-baby

what would do for me ?

"hmmm?" she asked

i mean what would you do to me ?

i-i-i would kiss you back , then pull your shirt off and kiss your chest , and lick your nipples

awww that's cute but i think its time to go a little lower don'tcha think

"yeah"

i'll take your skirt off and spread those legs of yours and rip your panties off

"i love when your forceful" she moaned taking off her panties revealing how wet this phone call made her

yeah? i'll stick my fingers so deep inside you, and lick your clit soo good you'll have to cum you dirty little slut

_OHHHH!_

yeah i'd pump my fingers so fast , mmmm you like that baby? do you like it when i finger your hot fuck hole?

"Yesss" she said fingering herself

good girl so i guess i'll go a little faster so you can cum on my hand...mmmmmmm do you have to cum now " he said hearing the moans and wet sounds comming from the other

"yess baby i have to cum ,"

good ,now hold it til i tell you its okay

"why" she wimpered

because i wanna taste you

huh

i wanna lick that pussy of yours

kankuro

yeah babe i would lick that sweet clit , then plunge my tounge in your fuck hole, mmmmm you taste amazing"

he said knowing she's simulating this with her fingers

"KANKUROOO I CAN'T TAKE IT PLEEEAASSE LET ME CUM"

...

okay ren you can cum.

"ahhhhhhhh". she moaned as she relieved herself of this agony

_"huff huff"_

don't tell me your tired we haven't got to the fun part yet? he said with his seven inch cock standing tall and his hand gripped around it

"No, not yet"

good, now i'll lay on your back with your legs spread and rub my cock against your throbbing wet clit just to hear you moan then i'd plunge my cock as deep as i can go and fuck you just as fast

"_Ahhhhh ahhhhhh ahhhhh_" she screamed/moaned as she stuck four fingers into her hole thats the only number that feels like kankuro's dick

you like me being inside you, don't you ? he said rubbing his erection increasing his speed each time they talked

"_yess_"

who's the biggest cock you ever had in your tight pussy,slut?

"kankuro"

who fucks you the best, who fucks this hole the best?

"kankuro "

who do you belong to?

"kankurooooo,,,,,,,,, this pussy belongs to only kankuro nobody else can have it , im Kankuro's slut

oh god im almost there ren almost there

me too baby, me too cum with me please

and with one more pump / jerk they both came

_huff, huff_, God i love you ren

" _huff huff _you too kanky"

they said before they hung up and fell asleep

...

Kankuro decided to sleep this day out but that quickly turned against Him

Temari found him half covered up in his sheets and white goo everywhere

WIND STYLE ! She basically screamed sending kankuro in the air with a tornado


End file.
